Ouran High Academy
by Kimino1o1
Summary: Kimino gets accepted into the famous Ouran High Academy! But what happens if she and her new pals gets involved with the most richest and popular..est guys in the school? Rating may rise for language and other stuff, R
1. Please Read Before Story

**Note: **I am not the owner of Ouran High School Host Club, but I clearly own all the rest of the characters in this story.

**Main Character(s): **I _am_ Kimino Iyouru! It's been my Japanese name since I moved to Oki, JP. I also use that name for the main characters (that are girls) in most of my stories. I literally own her (or that name), so don't get any ideas!

Mitsu Itoshi: based after my dear friend Vicky. Mitsu was also her Japanese nickname.

Tenshi (Jeka) Ryuu: based after my friend Jeka (Jessica). Nicknamed after her love of dragons and I guess angels… Even though I was the angel in the group… hehe! XD

Oh! And how could I forget? The original characters (Kyouya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey) of Ouran High School Host Club! Yay!

**UpComing Characters:** (Will later be entered… hehe! I know, I'm lazy…) Most are because I put in more characters based on my other friends and sometimes cousins so I'll let you get comfortable for the next few chapters till that happens.

**Summary: **Kimino Iyouru is your average 15 year old teenager. At a young age, she was confusingly separated from her family because of her grandmother's lack of senses… But everything goes well as her hard work pays off! She finally gets accepted to the well known and wonderful Ouran High Academy! But how do the representatives for the school's social rep (Oh, I think you know who they are!) treat her? And what exactly will poor Kimino get herself into? A twisted yet fun fate awaits her as she enters…


	2. Chptr 1: New Friends, Hot Guys

Ouran High Academy

Chapter 1

I, Kimino Iyouru, stepped up to the well known boarding school, Ouran High Academy. You know that uneasy feeling for being a freshman at a new school? Yeah, that's what I was feeling as I entered the school. The only good thing was that people didn't look at me as I walked into the auditorium. Everyone had at least one friend to talk to, but I had none. That's right, I felt like a loner! That was until I just _had_ to trip and fall in front of this two guys... why did they have to be so hot?

"Hey, watch where you're stepping... are you ok?" said the one with his hair to the left.

"Clumsy today, aren't we?" said the other.

"How nice of you to _not_help me up," I complimented as I got up onto my feet by myself. Talk about them being gentlemen! Ha!

Seeing them whisper to each other as they looked at me was the one reason why I walked away. What were they saying? And how the heck would I be able to understand their Japanese language? I took a seat in the back, a few rows away from them. I looked to my right to find a girl with a dragon book in her lap. She was talking to another girl beside her in a nice outfit and about a gazillion bracelets.

"Hey," greeted the girl with the bracelets. The other girl turned around.

"Hi!" she smiled.

"Thank god! I thought this school was going to be filled with Japanese people!" I sighed.

"Why would you think that?" asked the girl with the bracelets as she rolled her eyes. "People call me Mitsu, by the way."

"Those two guys who look the same," I said pointing to the twins I, humiliatingly, fell in front of. "Oh, and my old friends call me Kimi," I added, changing my mood.

The girl with the dragon book looked to where I was pointing. "Oh yeah, aren't they the Hitachiin brothers? And I'm known as Jeka."

"Hitachiin?" I asked, watching the twins.

"Some girls say they're rich. That's why they have all sorts of awesome cars," said Mitsu a disappointed way. "But I heard they were part of a gang that holds parties after each race," she continued with a wicked smile.

I thought for a while. "Hey, why don't we check it out after settling our stuff in our rooms? What dorm you in?"

"183 section B," said both of them.

"Cool, me too! What room?"

"2108."

"No way! We're all roommates!" I said excitedly.

"Oh yea!" we all cheered.

After the announcement in the auditorium, we headed towards our dorm.

"I call top bunk!" said Mitsu raising her hand and laughing.

"Who ever gets there first gets top bunk!" I shouted and we all raced towards our room.

It turned out that Jeka won. Even though Mitsu tried to push her off, she just sat there laughing evilly. I looked around and called the bed next to the window. The head of the bed was placed beside the bottom bunk. After we settled in, we went to go explore the campus.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they didn't have girls only dorm, boys only dorm?" asked Jeka.

"Yeah, they must genderist or something," I sighed. Suddenly, three girls rushed pass us, towards a crowd by the back gate.

"Come on! Lets go see whats happening!" said Mitsu, dragging both me and Jeka towards the scene.

We finally made it through the crowd and stood to see what was happening. All of a sudden a hot ride drifted to a stop right in front of us. A shout from the crowd met with the trailing sound of tires screeching. The window rolled down, showing a guy wearing dark sunglasses who was looking straight at Mitsu. Me and Jeka turned to see Mitsu smiling at him. He took his sunglasses off, showing the most coolest eyes anyone has ever seen! I could have sworn a few girls almost died just looking at them with admiration.

"You're new to the school. Huh, freshman?" he asked Mitsu.

"Lets say I'm just new to the school," Mitsu said slowly walking forward, leaning on his car. I glared at some girls who were growling with jealousy.

"Let me know if you need a ride around campus," he said, getting interested. He flicked a card towards Mitsu and drove off. Mitsu turned and smiled at us.

"I've only been in school for one day and already I'm getting hit on," she smiled as she showed us the card while the crowd dissolved.

"Lucky!" cried me and Jeka.

"You must be the definition of 'Beginners Luck'," called out a voice behind us. We turned around to see a girl in a cheerleading outfit. I personally thought she looked too preppy with those bright colors.

"Who said I was a beginner?" hissed Mitsu.

"Easy sister. That was a compliment. It's not like Ootori-kun to hit on a freshman so easily like that." The girl walked off towards her friends who were waiting not too far from us.

"What is she? His girlfriend?" gagged Jeka.

"If so, too bad for that bitch. He's mine now," Mitsu stated as we all glared at the girl.

"Come on. That slut's just jealous," I said as we turned the other direction. We drank some smoothie and chatted at the café shop in the garden area. The smoothie's cooled our minds off pretty well.

"Hey, I'm going to freshen up in the girls bathroom. Be right back," said Jeka as she got out from her seat. She turned a corner and suddenly fell back. Me and Mitsu immediately saw her and ran towards her, but she was being helped by someone.

"I apologize my sweet lady. Please forgive my carelessness," we heard the guy say. He had blonde hair and gentle purple eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked me and Mitsu.

"I'm okay. Thanks," she said to the guy.

"I am Suou Tamaki and you are my lovely maiden?" he asked, holding Jeka closer to him.

"Uh, m-my friends call me J-Jeka," stuttered Jeka, in shock.

"Well, I must go my dear Jeka. Fair thee well," he said as he run off, going where ever he was suppose to go. Me and Mitsu looked confusingly at each other, then at Jeka.

"That was so cool!" she finally said, snapping out of thought. We all laughed and walked off with our smoothies.

"Hm, what a shame. You should have gave him your cell phone number," eyed Mitsu. Jeka rolled her eyes.

"At least he seemed interested in you," I said looking at the ground as I sipped my smoothie.

"Looks like we all have our eyes on a guy except you Kimi," she said sipping her smoothie too.

"I do. Remember those Hitachiin twins? I just have to find out more about them."

"Oh really?" said two voices. I made a worried face, hoping it wasn't those twins behind us. Why were people always in the back of us? I slowly turned around to face the Hitachiin twins.

"May I help you?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. Jeka and Mitsu just watched as they stood beside me.

"Yeah, you dropped this necklace when you tripped in the auditorium," said the one with his hair to the left. I quickly recognized the necklace and took it.

"You must be Iyouru Kimino from class 1-D," smirked the other. They started circling me like sharks. God, I hate sharks! They even moved Jeka and Mitsu a step back.

"How did you know?" I asked, getting a bit freaked out.

"Let's just say we _accidentally_ found your profile while we were helping out in the main office," they both said. I thought I saw a spark in both their eyes.

"What's it to ya?"

"Now that we know you're interested in us... we'll just have a chat..." They quickly grabbed a hold of me and faced Jeka and Mitsu. What the freak? I can't get away! The sudden mood made both Jeka and Mitsu jump. "Mind if we take your little friend?"

"Heck yea! Let her go or face the consequences!" shouted Jeka.

"What are going to do to her anyway?" asked Mitsu. The twins looked at each other, then back at Jeka and Mitsu.

"Is she really that important?" they said looking back at me.

"What?" I asked. I was suddenly pulled back with Jeka and Mitsu. Ha! My friends are fast!

"Hm, looks like we lost our bait, Hikaru," said the one with the hair to the left.

"Then we'll have to try again later, Kaoru," sighed the other. They slid into the shadows and disappeared.

"Are you ok Kimi?" asked both of my friends. I noticed I was looking at the ground, thinking. I looked up at them and nodded.

"Those jerks. They should really keep their hands off you," said Jeka. I gave her a quick smile and let it fade, then slowly looked at the ground.

"Wait, are you still interested in them?" asked Mitsu, trying to see my face. I guess she noticed I was smiling so happily.

"So, Hikaru and Kaoru, the twin devils huh?" Jeka smiled. I looked up, smiling and sticking my tongue at both of them.

"You're so innocent!" said both my friends as I was being hugged to death.

That night, we began setting up our stuff for class tomorrow. We were pretty proud of what we bought as school supplies in the school mall. That's right! A school mall! This boarding school is awesome! But anywho, all of a sudden there was this knock at the door.

Mitsu opened the door and there stood this tall guy with gray, black-purplish colored eyes. On his shoulder, sat a cute little boy with an odd color brown holding a cute stuffed bunny.

"Can we help you?" I asked, still sitting on the floor.

"We're giving out cakes!" smiled the little boy.

"Aw! Look how cute he is!!!" screamed me, Mitsu, and Jeka.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" cried Jeka. The tall guy looked at the small boy and nodded. Next thing we knew, me and Jeka were playing with his and our stuffed animals! Al though, I could still hear Mitsu and the tall guy talking.

"You can come in too," said Mitsu. The guy just stepped in, but as soon as the door closed, there was another knock. Mitsu rolled her eyes and opened the door once more.

"What's up?" Did I just flinch, or did I hear the devilish voice of the Hitachiin brothers…? "Hoi, is Kimi-chan home?"

"I gave you no permission to call me that," I stated as I walked towards the door. Yep, that was the twins at the door. No one else knows my name except Jeka and Mitsu... I hope...

"Oh, bad mood Kimi-chan?"

"Seriously, I will kick them out if you want me to," said Mitsu, looking at me.

I took a look at them, finding pleading eyes. Aw, how cute! Why did they have to be cute? "It's ok. Let them in," I sighed. The twins smirked and stepped right in.

That night was fun. Mitsu got the taller guy, talking. We soon found out his name was Morinozuka Takashi, but we earned the privilege to call him Mori. Honey's real name was Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but wouldn't you think that's too long to remember. Kaoru was the younger Hitachiin brother. He's nice, sweet, generous, yet he likes to live an exciting life. Hikaru is a bit temptive, yet can be loving when it comes to mind. Jeka seemed like Honey was her own baby and hugged him to death, but Honey didn't seem to mind. We were having fun with a lot of laughing until there was a knock on the door. I went to go open it. There, stood that Kyouya guy and that Tamaki person we saw earlier.

"Uh, may we help you?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I believe a few friends of ours are here," stated Kyouya.

"Hoi, my lord. What brings you here?" asked Kaoru. I'm pretty sure that was Kaoru...

"What are you four doing here?" the Tamaki guy asked. He sounded a bit too calm and cool.

"Kuso!" whispered Hikaru, eyeing Kyouya.

"Gomen...," apologized Mori as he stood. Honey glared at all of them.

"No! I want to stay here with Jeka-chan!" shouted Honey as he climbed on top of her head.

"Why can't you let him stay with us? He's one of those young ones. Aren't little kids allowed to stay in the girls dorm?" Jeka asked, being too protective.

"He's not little," Hikaru calmly said, getting up. I looked up at him. How cool is he!

"He's 17, just doesn't look that way," Kaoru followed, towards the Kyouya and Tamaki. Mori easily took Honey away.

After saying a few good-byes, all six of them left. Darn! Just when I was starting to think of a sleepover. Jeka was upset. At first, me and Mitsu thought it was because he was older than she excepted, but I guess we were wrong. We learned that before coming to this school, she had to leave her precious puppy, Sandy, a stray dog she cared for and kept as a loving family member. I guess Honey made her feel like she can hold something she loves again.


	3. Chptr 2: Who's with Who tonight?

**Note: **(Just to give you a heads up, I don't really like Eclaire and Renge..)

Chapter 2

Next morning, we found that we overslept. Why was our class all the way across campus? Couldn't they just put us in a class that was close to our dorm? Gosh! Luckily, Mitsu still had that Kyouya guy's cell phone number. By the time we walked out the dorm doors, Kyouya's car was already parked in front of the steps. To my surprise, the Hitachiin twins were parked behind him, waving at me. I waved back and decided to ride with them while Jeka and Mitsu rode in Kyouya's.

I got into the hot ride and felt relieved. One, I'll get to class in just enough time. Two, I got to ride in one of the coolest cars in school with the two hottest twins I ever met!

"Kimi-chan, what class do you have first?" asked Hikaru as he took one quick look at me through the mirror and back onto the road.

"Um..." I looked at my schedule. "Japanese 101."

"I didn't know you knew Japanese. Back at the auditorium yesterday, it looked like you had no idea what we were saying," questioned Kaoru, looking back at me from the passenger seat.

"I only know some basics. Planning on learning it fluently though."

"We can tutor you," they both smirked. I backed into the seat.

"Uh, sure. That'd be nice..." Besides getting freaked out by the twins, heres what I heard that happened in Kyouya's car:

Mitsu took the passenger seat and Jeka took the back. While Jeka read her dragon book, Mitsu and Kyouya chatted.

"What classes do you two have?" asked Kyouya.

"I got Algebra and Jeka has Music," answered Mitsu.

"Lucky you two have a class near each other. Your friend that went to ride with Kaoru and Hikaru... she has a class on the other side of the building."

"How would you know that?"

"Hikaru's taking the left turn." Mitsu look back and saw the other car turn the opposite direction and turn at the corner.

"How would we know if your friends aren't harassing her?" asked Jeka, keeping her eyes in the book. Kyouya took a quick look at her through the mirror and glared.

"Their business is none of your concern."

"Kimi can handle herself. She's a big girl now," said Mitsu, looking straight at the road. Jeka looked at her.

"You mean like when Kaoru and Hikaru gave her back the necklace she dropped?" asked Jeka.

"She was being vulnerable on purpose. You saw her smile when she was suppose to be crying." Jeka looked back at her book, trying to calm down.

After class, we got a 10 minute break since our class could be way across campus. I found out my next class was in the next building so I decided to take my time and walk to the smoothie shop in front of the building. While I walked, I kept reading this interesting book that was assigned and to be signed in next time we have class. I was so into it, I didn't notice the small rock on the ground. Sadly, I tripped and my book slid a few feet away. By the time I looked up, the twins were standing right in front of the book.

"How is it that we always find you on the ground in the daytime?" asked Kaoru. Hikaru picked up the book and examined it.

"This is an old people book. Why read this?" asked Hikaru with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's one of the requirement books for my Japanese Language class. Now, may I please have the book back?" I asked, holding out my hand. The twins looked at each other, but then I could have sworn I saw them smirk.

"Now, now, now, hold on a minute. We've done a lot of things for you lately," said Hikaru as he and his brother circled me.

"We brought you your necklace back, let you know a little about us, gave you ride to your classroom, and caught your little book before it got up and ran away," I heard Kaoru from behind. I heard them stand straight behind me and they leaned forward so both their faces were on either side of mine.

"Don't we deserve a little something in return?" they both whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. You two _do_ deserve something." I stepped away from them, grabbing the book from Hikaru along with me. They just looked at me, confused. "Make yourselves go crazy," I smiled, throwing them both a quarter.

They looked at their quarters. "Hey! Kimi-chan!" Before they even looked up, I was already running and waving at them, good-bye. Of course they wouldn't let me escape so easily. "Kimi-chan!" They almost caught me until I ran into the girls bathroom. I heard them stop abruptedly. "Hoi, Kimi-chan! You're not getting away that easily," I heard them say as they caught their breath. Three minutes later, I heard their footsteps walk away and fade.

I sighed and walked out. "That was cl-OSE!" Before I knew it, Mitsu and Jeka pulled me into the next room.

"Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? DO YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeka asked shaking me by the shoulders.

"If you don't calm down, then I might need to...," I said with a blank look on my face.

"But seriously, are you ok?" asked Mitsu.

"Yeah, why?"

"We saw Hikaru and Kaoru chasing you. Why?" I looked up and thought.

"Well, you know how they keep doing nice things for me?" I looked back at them.

"Define nice," said Jeka, looking like she was thinking too.

"...well anyways, they just wanted an _award_ for doing so," I said, quoting the word 'award'.

"Oh..." they both said and I smiled. For the last 2 minutes, we chatted about what happened to both Jeka and Mitsu.

_Mitsu stared out the window. "Hey, Kyouya?" Kyouya looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you happened to know a certain cheerleader..."_

"_I know a lot of cheerleaders..."_

"_Yeah, I figure that, but..."_

"_Renge is not my girlfriend. She's a snobbed up bitch who thinks she knows everything about me..." Kyouya looked at Mitsu and found her staring at him. "She scares off any girl that I hit on... you happened to be the first that hasn't ran away from school yet in years..."_

"_Years?"_

"_Since my first year in the Academy when she was a new student. One day, I rejected her, but she vowed that if she can't have me, no one can." Kyouya seemed to tense with anger._

"_You're a senior... right?" Mitsu asked._

_Kyouya looked at her again._

"_Yeah, why?" Mitsu turned back to the window and looked into space. Kyouya sighed and looked to where he was driving. "I don't find it wrong for a senior to go out with a freshman, do you?" That got Mitsu's attention. Before she could say anything, the car stopped. "Here's your class building." Jeka exited the car as she switched her dragon book with her schedule._

"_Hey," Mitsu said turning around, talking to Kyouya from out the window. "Why don't we go to the movie theater? There's this movie I've heard that was awesome so I want to see it."_

_Kyouya smirked. "Your wish is my command. Pick you up after class." With that, he drove off._

"Woah, the second day school and already a date," I said, expressed.

"So that's what you guys were talking about," said Jeka, confusingly. "I was wondering why you were acting so hyper after the drive.

"Yeah, probably," said Mitsu, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I thought he was going to pick you up after class. Isn't that now?" I asked, quickly standing up.

"Yeah, he's the one that asked, 'Hey, isn't that you're friend there being chased?' Then he let me take care of you and call him when I'm finished here. I know, he's the awesomest ever?!"

"Yeah, you're so lucky you get to miss..." I looked at my schedule. "Whoa! No way!"

"What?" said both of my friends as they crowded behind me.

"We have A days, B days, and C days with three classes per day! Three days to work on homework! Plus, seminar is always the last class of each day!!"

"Wow, this _is_ the greatest school ever! Hot guys, less class, hot guys, more free time, hot guys, theaters, hot guys, new shops and cafes, did I mention hot guys?" Jeka sighed happily. We all laughed and headed towards our next class, except for Mitsu.

After my Spanish class, I decided to walk around and get familiar with the area. I had a feeling the twins would come out of no where again, but 3 minutes passed by and surprisingly they hadn't shown. At least I knew I could relax, but things seemed too quiet and it started to creep me out. Good thing I found Jeka, sitting down on a bench drawing something.

"Hey, Jeka! Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Oh hey! Its dragon designs Tamaki wanted me to make up," said Jeka as she kept drawing. I looked to see what it was and boy was it awesome!!!

"Wait, Tamaki? Tamaki, the guy who bumped into you yesterday, Tamaki?" I asked, stupidly.

"Yeah." And that's how I heard of what happened:

_Jeka was in her art class, working on an assignment until a girl walked up to her. "Jeka, right?" she asked._

"_Yes and you're...Mika?" asked Jeka, trying to remember all the nice girls in her class._

"_Yep," the girl smiled. "Wanna come with me to the office? I have to run an errand and I'll need help carrying the boxes back here."_

"_Sure."_

_At the office, Jeka was waiting for Mika in the waiting room. She got bored and started to draw her favorite creatures, dragons! Suddenly, a girl was pushed out of one of the rooms._

"_Gomenasai Tamaki-kun!" SLAM!!!! The door was closed shut right in front of her face. "Oh..." The girl walked away with a furious look on her face from her failure._

_To Jeka's surprise, the once gentleman Tamaki walked out of the door. "So much stress..." He looked down and spotted Jeka. "May I help you?"_

"_Uh, I'm just waiting for a friend," answered Jeka._

"_Hm... You look familiar... Jeka?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, nice to meet you again." He took a sit next to Jeka and laid back, resting his head._

"_Not to butt in, but..." Jeka looked out the door._

"_Oh, Ecliare? She volunteered to design the cars we make in my... club..."_

"_Wouldn't you mean gang?" Jeka said rolling her eyes._

"_Yeah..." Tamaki said, looking uneasily. "But anyways, all she did was put girly stuff on them and the cars will have to be remade..." He looked down at Jeka's drawing. "Did you draw that?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Hm... why don't you make designs for us? Like that dragon," he said, cheering up a bit._

"_Ok, I guess..."_

"_Great! You'll be one step closer to being part of our gang."_

"_But what's the catch?" Tamaki closed in on her._

"_How about dinner?" _

"_Hm..." Jeka thought for a while._

"_You get to spend more time with Honey while you work... he likes coloring."_

"_Well... ok, but I have to tell my friends so they won't get worried."_

"_Alright, you got yourself a deal!"_

"You're going to be in his gang?! Lucky!" I shouted. Jeka smiled.

"But that would mean you'd be alone. Mitsu's out with Kyouya and I'll be with Tamaki..." All of a sudden, two pairs of hands caught me by the shoulder.

"Oh god..." I whined. Don't tell me the twins found me.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of her," said both twins with an evil grin. Jeka glared at them.

"Oh really?" claimed Jeka.

"Yeah, yeah... tell her Kimi-chan," said both of them, getting a bit scared of Jeka.

"Not unless you both keep your hands to yourselves," I said, swiping their hands off me. Oh joy, my friends go out with hot guys and I'm stuck with the devil twins... can this day be any difficult?


	4. Chptr 3: Mitsu & Jeka get Their Kiss

**Note:** I just wanted to thank Kyatsu-chan for the review! Arigato!

Chapter 3

After everyone's classes were over, Tamaki spotted Jeka and they went on their date. Before they left, Jeka made sure I got to the dorm okay. What a good friend she is! Five seconds after Jeka left, I got so bored that I thought I'd die.

"Ah!! I need to do something!!!!" I looked around the silent room and sighed. "Man, I really miss Hikaru and Kaoru..."

"How nice of you to say," I heard a pair of voices say. I looked around, wondering where the heck that came from. All of a sudden the closet doors opened and the twins fell to the floor. What is up with them and appearing out of no where?

"Why are you two in my closet?" I asked stepping towards them.

"... uh... no reason..." said Kaoru, looking at Hikaru. They stood up as if they were in the military, getting in trouble.

"Oh really?" I stood right between them. "Then what's this?" I picked up a pair of keys laying on the ground in the same spot they were just laying. I took out my key to me and my friends' dorm room and compared it to the keys I picked up from the ground.

"Uh... Kimi-chan..." said Hikaru, but before he can say anything else I shushed him. I looked at the twins, one by one.

"Are these spare keys to my room?" I asked, a bit angry. Kaoru and Hikaru tensed.

"It could be..." said both of them, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Is it or is it not?"

"We could have found it..."

"Oh really?" Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other.

"Uhm... look what we got you! ... it was suppose to be a present... under your pillow!" they tried to save themselves. I was just about to yell at them until they held out a cell phone! I screamed and grabbed it from them as I pushed them away.

"It's mine? Really?" I said flipping it open and already figuring out what the buttons do. I was already taking pictures with it and selecting a ring tone. Luckily, I heard them whispering to each other though.

"Isn't that the phone you got this morning to replace your broken one?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Its ok, I can buy a new one," smiled Kaoru. After a few seconds, they finally realized I was quiet.

"Hoi, Kimi-chan?" They tried looking at my face since it was facing the ground.

"You know what... its ok," I smiled, giving it back. Kaoru looked at it, then at me. "I don't really need it..."

"You don't like it," asked Kaoru.

"No, I like it, but its yours. You need it more than I do." Kaoru looked at Hikaru then back at me.

"Don't worry, I can get a new one really fast. Our cousin owns the phone shop on campus. Its ok, really," he smiled, giving the cell phone back to me. I slowly took the phone and hugged Kaoru as a thank-you. Hikaru smiled at his brother and gave a thumbs up.

Later, I started putting Jeka and Mitsu's cell phone number in my new phone. I found Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, and Hikaru's cell number in there. I guess that was the only thing Kaoru did when he got the phone. A few minutes later after the twins helped me with the cell phone, we decided to watch some DVDs. Hours later, I fell asleep resting my head on Kaoru's shoulder. The twins also fell asleep with Kaoru's head on mine and Hikaru's on my lap.

When Mitsu got back, the twins said good-bye and left out the door. Here's what I heard of what happened with Mitsu:

"_Which movie would you like to see?" asked Kyouya as they walked towards the theater from the parking lot._

"_There was this scary movie I heard about. It had a Japanese title, but I forgot what it was," said Mitsu, trying to think of the title._

"_Kaishiryu Chugonitte," said Kyouya. Mitsu looked up at him._

"_Yeah, it sounds just like that one."_

"_You sure you want to watch that?" ask Kyouya, sounding worried._

"_Yes, why?" _

"_It's the worst movie I ever saw..." _

"_You watched it before?" _

"_On accident when me and the gang thought there was something else showing..." _

_When they got to the theater, it looked like it was closed. Lucky for Mitsu, Kyouya spoke to the people working there and they opened it for him and his guest only. Getting into the movies without a ticket and free snacks? Mitsu must have had a great time without me!! Anyways, they took their seats and the screen started to appear. Turned out the movie was all about unicorns and rainbows and butterflies and full of flowers with little elves and magical sparkle. Mitsu laughed when she saw Kyouya. He was beginning to twitch and claw the seat handle. After the first 10 minutes of movie, they decided to ditch it and go to the mall._

"_Stuff like that must really make you tick," Mitsu laughed. Kyouya just showed a blank look on his face. "Ok..." smiled Mitsu. She was just about to turn and look around the shop until Kyouya held up a necklace locket in front of her from behind. It was so shiney! _

_He put it on her and whispered, "A souvenir for my sweet cherry blossom?"_

_Mitsu smiled, "Now who could that be?" Kyouya smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek._

"Aw, how sweet!" I cheered.

"Yeah! After that, we went to take pictures in the picture booth in front of the shop. Look!" Mitsu opened her locket and in one of the spaces was a cute picture of her and Kyouya from the picture booth. "In the other space, I'm going to put a picture of you, me, and Jeka!"

"Ok!" I smiled. At that very second, Jeka came into the room with Honey on her shoulders, sleeping on her head.

"Hey, you finally stole Honey from Mori?" both me and Mitsu asked Jeka.

"Yeah, while Mori went to get some cakes for Honey, we escaped to the arcade and lost him there," smiled Jeka.

"Wait, last time I saw you, you were going to dinner with Tamaki," I said, confusingly.

Now it was Jeka's turn to tell her story:

_Jeka got into Tamaki's car and they drove off to a restaurant across campus._

"_Table for two," Tamaki told the person. The waiter led them to a table next to the window and gave their menus. After ordering, Tamaki and Jeka chatted as they waited for their food. "So, you and your friends are new to the school?"_

"_Yeah. It was hard to say good-bye to my family, but I got through that."_

"_How long have you been friends with Kimino and Mitsu?"_

"_I met them in the auditorium on the first day of school. I was reading a book and Mitsu sat next to me complaining about how mean and happy her brother and sister were when she left, then Kimi came along. We've only been friends for two days and it feels like we've known each other since forever." _

_Before Tamaki could say anything else, the food had arrived. Unfortunately, there was call for Tamaki and said it was urgent. Tamaki promised he'd make up for the date and took her to Honey and Mori's dorm room so she could play with Honey. When the door opened, Honey was looking up with innocence in his eyes._

"_Aw!! How cute!!" screamed Jeka and she hugged him. Honey just smiled and they stepped inside the room. Tamaki went to talk to Mori while Honey went to show Jeka around. A couple of minutes passed by and Tamaki wanted to see Jeka once more. "Yeah?" asked Jeka, wondering what he wanted._

"_I really am sorry my business has interfered with our evening date." Tamaki brought her closer to him until their faces were just inches away._

"_No really... I'll be f-" Before Jeka could finish her sentence, Tamaki had planted a soft kiss on her lips. By the time he let go, Jeka was staring at him._

"_Till next time..." With that, Tamaki left Jeka dumbstruck. Honey was looking at the ground with a frown on his face and a blank look in his eyes. I guess he didn't like what he saw. Moments later, he and Jeka were playing tea party, but Jeka was still thinking about the kiss. Honey seemed to notice, but tried to change the subject._

"_Lets go somewhere fun!" smiled Honey._

"_Huh? Oh, ok," said Jeka, finally snapping out of it. "But what about Mori?" Honey just smiled._

"_Mori-chan!" Mori turned around from his computer and looked at Honey. Honey said something in Japanese that made Mori leave the room real quickly. Jeka looked at Honey._

"_What did you say?" asked Jeka as Honey practically dragged her out the door._

"_I told him I was in a desperate need of cake," skipped Honey._

"_Oh... hey Honey?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Where are you dragging me?"_

"_To the arcade a few blocks away from here!"_

"_Oh..."_

"Then we had some fun until we spotted Mori, looking around for me and Honey. He fell asleep after we lost him," said Jeka, climbing up to the top bunk to put Honey in bed.

"Wait, you got a kiss on the lips?" asked me and Mitsu. Jeka sat up and thought.

"Yeah," she simply said, turned back to Honey so she could put the blanket around him. Aw, you should have seen him with his thumb in his mouth, hugging his bunny so innocently.

"Oh, am I the only one that hasn't been kissed yet?" I said, making a sad face.

"Aw, its ok. We're still here for you," smiled Mitsu, giving me a hug.

"She's right!" smiled Jeka, giving us a peace sign next to her heart.

"Jeka! That's a peace sign," laughed Mitsu.

"Yeah, but it was the only sign I could think of," grinned Jeka. We all started laughing.

"Hey, you remember when you said that the Hitachiin brothers were from a gang that held parties after a race?" I asked, getting myself a soda.

Yeah, the twins were showing what and where things were in the rooms. We found out that we had a wall fridge access, a built in plasma tv behind that giant painting on the wall along with a DVD player, a couch that came from out of the floor with a built in remote as one of the handles, and all sorts of stuff that I can't remember! I _must _live here, permanently!

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Mitsu as I threw her and Jeka a can of soda.

"When do you think their next race would be?"

"I never thought about that..."

"There's going to be one on Friday. Some of our gang members may not make it though," said a voice at the door way. We turned to see Mori, leaning against the door way.

"How'd you open that door?" asked Jeka, angrily. We were all sure he was here to take Honey away.

"The door knob. It was unlocked," he said with no emotions on his face.

"Then why would you try to just open it? Ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm not here to pick a fight with my friend's girlfriend. So Tamaki left you, what else would you except?" Me and Mitsu were just about to charge at him, blind with anger, until Honey flew down the top bunk and kicked Mori at the side of the head, landing perfectly on the ground. Mori was flown across the room. Honey looked like a little ninja when he did that!! Very rare to spot a ninja and see them in action, huh? Me, Mitsu, Jeka, and even Mori were surprised.

"Gomen Mori-chan, but you were being harsh on Jeka-chan. I know she may seem like that kind of person, but she has a purpose for it... and I don't blame her..." said Honey, he walked towards the door. "I can tell why Tamaki likes her..." With that, Honey left out the door. Talk about conflict... We turned to Mori as he got up.

"Gomen..." said Mori as he bowed and left out the room as well. The room was silent and all three of us had no idea what to say... so we silently got ready for bed... and fell asleep.


	5. Chptr 4: Cousin Rai Rai Arrives

**Note: **_Sorry Kyatsu-chan! I reach till Chapter 7 but keep forgetting to upload the chapters. Many thanks to you for keeping my story alive! I think this chapter is shorter than the others, but keep reading and your questions will be answered! Hehe!_

Chapter 4

Something very weird happened early that morning, my cell phone started ringing. I lazily looked at the clock and it read 9:43... wait a minute, classes start at 9... Classes start at 9! I never noticed that! Awesome! But any ways, it was really 4:39 am. I sat up half asleep and answered my phone as I fell back onto my pillow.

"Hello?"

"Kimi-chan! You're finally awake."

"Kaoru?" It was amazing that I could tell the difference between the twins in just 3 days... wait, this_ is _the third day of school, right? "What do you mean by finally?"

"I sorta tried to call you 15 times already..."

"15? Where was I? When did you call?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to actually wake up.

"In order... Yep, I hope in bed, and the past few hours since 11..."

"That isn't a few... I think... I don't feel like counting my fingers..." I got up and sat on the cozy couch. Wow, its more comfortable than my bed. I started to get just a bit more sleepy. "What's so important that you just had to call?"

"I wanted you to tell me a bedtime story..." His voice sounded so cute.

"Isn't it too late? Besides, you're a big boy. Big boys don't need stories to fall asleep."

"... what if I said the real reason was to be the first to hear and talk to you today...?" Aw, I actually smiled to that. You know you would too! Suddenly I heard Mitsu.

"Who are you talking to?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Your boyfriend," I joked. Mitsu jolted up and right before she strangled me I said, "I'm just messing with you." Mitsu groaned and went back to bed.

"Hey Kimi?" I heard Kaoru say from the phone.

"Yeah...?"

"There's going to be a race on Friday and my gang is holding a party if one of us wins. Hikaru can't make it so I'll be lonely..."

"What about Tamaki and the others?"

"I don't feel like going with them... can you come with me?" I smiled again.

"I'd like to see you beg."

"Kimi-chan, please?" he begged. "I'd roll over, but I'm on the couch and I'd fall on knowledge and die."

"Knowledge?"

"There's a bunch of books on the floor and I don't feel like being smart." We laughed.

"Okay."

"You want me to be smart?"

"No, about taking me to the party. Where is your brain?"

"I have a brain?"

"Kaoru..."

"... It's nice to hear you say just my name instead of both me and Hikaru's..."

"Good night, Kaoru," I smiled.

"Good morning, Kimi-chan..." I could hear Kaoru softly say. Then we hung up. I was getting bored so I started taking pictures of Jeka and Mitsu sleeping. It was fun, but the happy feeling came from that very call.

After the day was over and night came out, me and Mitsu and Jeka were chatting in our room. Okay, we took turns on talking about what happened. I had already told them about the call I had that morning so it was Mitsu's turn.

_Mitsu had taken a smoothie break after second period, but unfortunately that little Renge snitch showed up._

"_What's this?" she asked angrily, slapping the school newspaper on the table Mitsu was sitting at._

"_It's called a newspaper. I'd read it for you, but then you'd have to pay me," said Mitsu, keeping herself cool._

"_Nonsense! ...I already got someone to read it..." Renge whispered the last sentence, looking away. "Anyways, in the school newspaper it reads the newest and best couple starting the Ouran Academy in romance is popular known Ootori Kyouya and new freshman Itoshi Mitsu of class 1-C."_

"_So, you can read. Do I care?" said Mitsu, acting like she didn't see the point._

"_Forget about my reading skills! Why don't you read the rest then? If you're so smart." Mitsu smiled at Renge's idioticness, then began reading._

"_It is said the little bi-a-tch Renge is on the loose, scaring off girls within 3 feet of the loved one Kyouya. Unfortunately, Kyouya has been getting the feeling that girls do not love him anymore and will be planning on transferring to another school where he is loved. Please report Renge for the school's sake of our beloved dear Kyouya. Thank You," read Mitsu. Well, she was reading, just only what her mind told her to say. Renge actually thought it was true._

"_What? That can't be it! Yuki! Are you really reading this to me correctly?" Renge shouted as she went for her friends. Mitsu shook her head, smiling._

"_Mindless whore," she whispered as she took her smoothie and walked off. Good thing Kyouya was walking with some business guy and talking. They stopped, gave a hand shake, and the business guy walked off. Mitsu met up with Kyouya._

"_Hey, Mitsu," said Kyouya, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. "Have you heard about the party we may hold on Friday?"_

"_Yeah, why?" Mitsu asked innocently._

"_I can't make it. I gotta go to a family meeting. If I hurry, I might make it just in time before the party's over. So can you save the last dance?"_

"_Okay," smiled Mitsu. Then Kyouya noticed Renge was about to charge at them. He took a step back, with Mitsu still in his arms as Renge missed them and landed in a garbage can. Kyouya laughed and Mitsu just smiled wickedly. _

"_Let's ditch this scene get to some ice cream," offered Kyouya. They walked off together, leaving everyone else that was wondering why Renge was stuck in the garbage can._

"That's what she gets for messing with you and Kyouya," I said taking a sip of my soda.

"Yep," said Mitsu, playing it cool.

"Okay, my turn!" said Jeka. She was just about to tell her story, until the door slammed open and there stood Honey with his hair covering his eyes and his face looking at the ground.

"Isn't that Honey?" asked me and Mitsu.

"Konbonwa!" said Honey, all cheery again. We all sighed. He looked so scary for a moment there! "Jeka-chan! Come to party with Honey?" Aw, you had to see those cute begging eyes looking up at Jeka.

"Aw, who could say no to a cute boy like you?" said Jeka as she hugged him.

"Wait, what about Tamaki?" I asked.

"Tamaki's going to a family meeting with Kyouya's family again so Jeka can come with Honey!" I shook my head as I smiled and got ready for bed.

On the 4th morning of school, I was walking to class and I had a feeling someone was following me. I stopped in my tracks.

"Kaoru, I gotta get to class. What ever you had in m-" When I turned around, there was no Kaoru, just this guy with absolute wild, yet so cool, brown and black hair and gazing dark brown eyes. I know I've seen those eyes before.

"Last time I checked, my name wasn't Kaoru. I just wanted to ask where room 101 was, but... forget it," he walked off. His voice seemed somewhat familiar...

"Rai-Rai?" I asked, wondering if he was who I thought he was. He looked at me, confusingly.

"How did you know my childhood nickname...? Kimino? The cousin I use to call KK, Kimino?"

"Yeah! Long time no see Rai-Rai!" I gave him a big hug. I hadn't seen this person in years! He was the one person who gave me the heads up in grade school.

"It has been long. You have a body with curves! Last time I saw you, you were skin and bones," he jokingly looked at me up and down. I playfully slapped him upside the head.

"The same humor? And hello! What happened to the kid that took orders from his older cousin?" I said, messing with his hair.

"Older? Just by four months!" he whined. "Feels more like four centuries though," he tried to whisper.

"Still bothers you, huh? Well, I gotta get to class."

"Hey, now here's a switch-a-roo. Instead of me showing you around, you need to show _me_ around." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Fine, come on." As we ran around the building, I'm pretty sure I saw Kaoru at a corner. Yet when I turned back, he wasn't there.


	6. Chptr 5: Day of the Race

Chapter 5

"Mitsu! Have you seen Kaoru?" I shouted, almost shaking her to death.

"No! Now let me go!" Mitsu shouted, getting dizzy.

"Hey, that rhymed..." I said, letting her go.

"... Okay... You're strange... Anyways, why do you want to know?" asked Jeka, as she came with smoothies in her hands for her and Mitsu.

"Because... he's my friend..."

"I'm not sure if that's the right twin, but is he that one?" Jeka asked, looking behind me and Mitsu.

"What? Where?" I turned around in different directions.

"Oh, I see. Over there, under that tree!" said Mitsu, looking where Jeka was looking.

"You rhyme too much..." I said, looking back at Mitsu.

"I wasn't trying to!" I backed down. She scary when she's mad... I turned to where they were looking. There stood Hikaru, flirting with a couple of junior year girls. I really didn't want to disturb, but if its anyone who'd know anything about Kaoru, its Hikaru. I decided to just call him by his cell phone so the girls won't think I may be his girlfriend if I just walked up to him and talked as if I know him very well.

At the distance, we could see him reaching for his phone. "Mushi Mush?" I heard him say.

"Hikaru, where's Kaoru? I really need to talk to him!"

"Whoa, ok ok... you sound so close... where exactly are you?"

"At the smoothie shop, just cross the pathway trail." Before he could turn to see us, I interrupted. "Don't look, those girls will think the wrong idea. Anyways, tell me where Kaoru is! Please..."

"Kaoru? Wait, isn't he with you?"

"No, why?"

"The last time I saw him was before classes started. Hey, he told me that you were going to that party on Friday with him. He seemed pretty happy about that so he said he was going to steal you during class."

"... It was Kaoru in the hallway..." I realized, flashing back to when I had been showing my cousin around earlier. I snapped out of it. "So you have no idea where he is now?"

"Nope..."

"Thanks..." I said, disappointed. I hung up the phone. Kaoru...

"Kimi?" Jeka wanted to know what happened.

"Does Hikaru know where Kaoru is?" Mitsu asked.

"No..." I said, looking at the ground. I finally get a boyfriend, just like Mitsu and Jeka, but what are you suppose to do when he goes missing?

"Jeka-chan!" said a very cheerful voice.

"Hey, Honey!" said Jeka, hugging the little blond boy.

"Hey, Mitsu... thanks a lot for the music ideas for the party," said Mori, standing behind Jeka and Honey.

Mitsu smiled, "No problem!"

I got up from my seat, looking towards the ground.

"Kimi-chan?" I heard Jeka and Mitsu say as I suddenly ran off.

At night, I was up on the roof, watching the view. Wow, you can see the whole campus from here... Is that Kaoru's car stopping in front of the dorm? I ran down the stairs, all the way to the first floor, and ran out the door.

"Kaoru?!!" I shouted, but I suddenly stopped to find the wrong person.

"Hey, KK! I found out where your dorm is!" smiled Rai. I felt tears building up in my eyes, disappointed he wasn't who I thought he would be. For some reason I broke down crying. "KK? KK, what's the matter? KK?" He tried to comfort me, but I just pushed him away and ran off towards my room. As soon as I opened the door, Mitsu and Jeka stood up from where they were seating. I dove onto my bed and cried on the pillow. Mitsu and Jeka were there to comfort me and soon I cried myself to sleep. Although I slept, I could hear Jeka and Mitsu talking.

"Poor Kimi, she's been crying ever since Kaoru went missing," said Jeka. "Where do you think he may be?"

"I don't know. You can never find out what he's thinking behind that smile of his," I heard Mitsu say with a sigh. Yeah... his smile was always wonderful though...

"Well, I guess something new happened. For the pass few days, he's been all over her, always wanting to hung with her. All of a sudden, he stops."

"You mean like kidnapped?"

"Not what I was thinking, but possibly. Maybe that's why she's crying. She might be thinking bad things are happening to him.

"But it seems he can handle things like that on his own."

"Well, don't tell me! Kyouya's not coming to the party, but I know why. I don't need to worry about where he is. It's Kimi who needs to know about her boy."

"So Kyouya's not taking you to the party?"

"No, he has family business along with Tamaki's."

"Oh... are you still going though?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Mori?"

"Mori? Why him?"

"Because we happen to be good friends and we both had no one else to go with so yea..."

"Wait, Mori could choose any girl he wants in the whole school. That must mean you seem special to him."

"He already knows I'm Kyouya's girlfriend. I still have the locket to prove it. As long as I have this, I belong to Kyouya. Plus, if he was me and Kyouya's friend, he'd know to keep the distance at bay." Jeka slowly shook her. Mitsu rolled her eyes. I thought for a while and fell into deep sleep.

After classes that next day, everyone was getting ready to watch the race. Rai came to check if I was ok since I was in most of his class like back in grade school, but I hadn't come to class.

"Hey KK, are you coming to the street race tonight?" my dear cousin asked. I looked up at him, then at the floor. I did want to go, but then the party would start soon after and Kaoru hasn't shown himself yet. "Well, I hope you will... cause I'm in the race as well..." I jolted up.

"How...?" Rai-Rai gave me a guilty smile.

"Yeah well, even if I'm in a new school, doesn't mean your cousin here isn't in the in-crowd." I slowly shook my head. Good thing he always knows what I try to say whenever I don't feel like speaking. "I know it may be dangerous, but I'll do fine. I've always been one of the known people at all the schools I've been to. And trust me, this isn't the worse I've done for my rep." I just made whiney noises. "Whatever, I'm gonna go. Hope to see you there. Bye!" With that, he left out the door.

I thought for a while... I guess I should go. My loving cousin that is like a brother to me wants me to be there. Then Jeka and Mitsu walked into the room.

"Hey, who was that guy?" Jeka asked.

"Don't tell me you found a new boy?" said Mitsu, going to the closet to get her outfit ready for the party.

"Of course not! Why would you think I'd ever have the hots for my own cousin? He's like a brother to me and that only," I smiled.

"You're talking to us! Finally!" they cheered and hugged me half to death.

"Are you still going to the party?" asked Mitsu. Jeka glared at her. "What?"

"Nah, I'll just go to the race..."

"Why don't you dress up too?" suggested Mitsu, taking her clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

"Fine..." I said, going to the closet to find some clothes. Jeka started on her hair first while I used the closet to change in.

After a while, we were all dressed. We decided to take some pictures of ourselves with our cell phones while we waited for Mori and Honey to pick us up. By the time we were at the front, they were already there waiting. It was so nice of Rai to come pick me up too. That way, my friends could talk to who they were going to the party with. We left campus and drove to the bottom of a mountain. It looked high enough to hike on, but I bet it'd take more than a while and few stops. Everyone was gathered at the bottom of the mountain. There were a gazillion awesome hot rides everywhere. Stupid rich boys... I want one too... For some reason, people were looking at each other's cell phones. The ones that didn't were at the levels of the mountains, getting ready to record the race.

I got out of Rai's car, wished him luck, and he drove off to get ready. I walked besides Jeka and Mitsu while Mori and Honey drove off to get ready for the race too. Suddenly a girl came up to Jeka.

"Hey Jeka! Its me, Mika! Remember?" said the girl. She was very excited.

"Oh yeah, the one I helped to run that errand to the office."

"Yep! Isn't this race awesome? Oh, do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you plug this wireless thingy into our cell phone, you can switch to any camera on the mountain. Each camera will be sending the views of the race to the wireless thing and all you need to do is use the arrow buttons to switch cameras!"

"That is awesome! Now we can see the whole race!" Suddenly, everyone were making noises and starting to gather.

"Yay, the race is starting! Come on! Bring your friends!" said Mika and she disappeared into the crowd. Me, Mitsu, and Jeka pushed through the crowd and towards the front so we could see.

"Hello to those hot chickas out there and them pimp boys hangin' out in the streets! This is your wonderful DJ Blaine hollarin' at chya! Here we celebrate our very first race of the school year! Alright ya'll, here's the deal. Representing the Deferran gang, we have Mikey the pimp, Roxy the foxy, Riku the hot head, and welcome the newest member of the Defarrans, Cameron the freshman! Haha! Just Kidding, Cam. Alright now, comin' at chya very favorite gang and rival of the Deferran, the ODragoooooons! Make some noise!!" And that's exactly what everyone did. "Alright, calm down now. Representing the ODs, Mori the bold!" Another scream escape the crowd. "Honey the dangerous!" More screams. "Kaoru the fun-loving devil!" Ok, the screaming is starting to hurt my- Wait! Did he say Kaoru? "And welcome the new member for the gang, Rai the newbie! Sorry, I just like ta mess around, Rai boy." I tried to see the drivers since we were at the side of the vrooming cars... ha! Vrooming! Anywho, I spotted Kaoru's car yet I couldn't see inside of it. "Alright now, the tracks drives around the mountain up to the top. The skill here is to drift your way up the mountain and, again, drift a u-turn at the top and drive those suckers back across the starting line to finish. Now are you ready?" Everyone shouted a 'yea!' "On your make... get set... chicken face! Dang! Ya'll are too smart for me. Ok ok, the real race starts when all ya'll chickas give the signals. Are you ready ladies?"

"Ready!" shouted the girls at the left.

"Set!" the rest of us shouted.

"Go!!!!!!!!" screamed all the girls. All at the same time, the cars swooshed off. Everyone looked at there cell phone. Good thing, Mika gave me and Mitsu one of those wireless things too. I switched camera to watch Kaoru and Rai. Kaoru was in second. Closing up on him was Rai.

"Kaoru... I'm gonna kill you..." I whispered. I looked at Jeka's cell phone to see Mori and Honey both suddenly ahead.

"The Deferrans must really suck," laughed Mitsu. I looked back at mine to and switched to the next camera. Coming along the line, Kaoru was caught up with Mori and Honey, but where was Rai? I switched cameras trying to find him.

"Kimi, look at your cousin!" shouted Jeka. I looked at her cell phone and saw Rai drive pass Mori, Honey, and Kaoru. Plus, the Deferrans were catching up.

"Rai's your cousin?" asked Mika as she made through the crowd and stood besides us. "Your cous' got some skills!" I gave her smile and looked back at my cell. The last time I saw my cousin years back, we were racing with go-carts and I'd always beat him. I guess his skills must have been improving over the years.

Kaoru was in front of Mori and Honey, trying to catch up with Rai. He was driving too fast, he'll never make the turn! Rai was doing fine, yet Kaoru caught up to him. I could see Rai-Rai mouthing words to Kaoru. I could tell he was trying to warn Kaoru the u-turn was closing up, but he didn't listen. Kaoru rushed pass Rai heading at quick speed towards the turn and... Whoa, looks like his car is running out of control! Everyone was screaming, praying he won't die. But then, he grabbed hold of his car while Rai, Mori, and Honey drove pass. His car obeyed and soon caught up to Honey with the Deferrans right behind. After a few drifts, one of the members of the Deferrans caught up with Rai. It was Roxy! You couldn't tell who'd win since every little second, both cars would be in front of the other. And at the finish line... swoosh! And they both drifted to a stop.

"Alright, we have it! The picture is appearing and... Rai boy crossed with a second worth while!!!!!!!!!" Everyone from our school screamed and made some noise. Mori and Honey were exiting their cars while everyone was crowding around all the racing cars. Mitsu and Jeka pushed through the crowd to talk to them. I pushed through the crowd to where Rai was at, but instead I ended up face to face with Kaoru. He stepped closer to me, but I gave hard and quick slap across his face and everyone went silent, backing up. Kaoru slowly looked back at me and saw that I was crying.

"Kimi-chan..."

"Why the hell did disappear? You know I got scared I might have lost you! Specially at the u-turn! I know I saw my cousin trying to warn you, but you looked too pissed to use your head!"

"Rai's your cousin...? I thought..."

"Well, you should think again! You could have at least asked me who he was before you pull a stunt like that!" I started pounding on his chest. "You stupid, fucking, no-good, son-of-a-" He suddenly hugged me tight before I dropped down and started to cry. Kaoru... I missed you...


	7. Chptr 6: Hikaru's leaving!

Chapter 6

"You know... you look so vulnerable... when you're crying...," I heard him say. I looked up and saw his sweet smile. I can't tell you how much I missed that smile... I buried my face against his neck and for some reason my eyes were watering. I couldn't tell rather if it was tears of joy or not.

"I missed you..."

"I've only been gone for a day or so..."

"So... should I not worry about you...?" Kaoru looked up thinking, then looked at me.

"Do you love me...?" I looked up at him. That caught me off guard... "I just want to make sure... do you?" He looked at me with soft, hoping eyes. He looked so cute... and so close... I reached up and slowly kissed his lips.

All of a sudden, I heard everyone saying "Aww..." Oops... I forgot there were people around... hehe!

"Alright ya'll! Lets welcome the newest couple, Kaoru and his lovely lady Kimino!" Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. I wonder how that guy knew my name...

"Hey, I told you I'd take you to the dance... and that's exactly what I'll do..." he smiled. I smiled back and Rai walked towards us.

"Hey, you must be the person KK kept talking about. Take care of her or you'll regret it," joked Rai-Rai.

"No hard feelings, man," said Kaoru, letting Rai-Rai shake his hand. His other hand still held me as my arms were wrapped around his waist. Mitsu and Jeka started giving signals to tell me to come over there. I looked up at Kaoru.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jeka and Mitsu..."

"Fine with me..." He gave me a cute smile as I left him and Rai-Rai to talk.

"Isn't that cute? Kimi's first kiss!" cheered Mitsu. I stayed silent for a while...

"Not exactly..." I whispered.

"I heard that Kimi!" gasped Jeka. Damn it!

"Hey KK, Kaoru wants to talk to you," said Rai as he passed by and went to talk to someone.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I said, looking at Jeka and Mitsu as I walked away.

The party was being held at a huge warehouse beside the mountain. Everyone gathered at the entrance.

"Alright ma peeps! Are you ready for the very first party of the school year?" Everyone gave a shout. "Aw, I can't hear you!" This time everyone made noise. "Alright man, open the doors and let's get this party started!" As soon as the doors opened, lights were flashing in different directions and there was a stage in the middle with lights flashing on it. On the walls, you could go up stairs to different floors and dance there too. The DJ was put at one of the sides, but you couldn't see their faces. "Come on ya'll! Don't just stand there! Party!!" At the last word, everyone was everywhere in the huge warehouse. Different lights were flickering and people were already dancing on the middle stage.

You should have seen Mitsu on the dance floor! I didn't even know she could move that way. Mori was having a blast dancing with her. As me and Kaoru stepped into the warehouse, I saw Jeka and Honey dancing by the punch bowl. Honey got some skills! Jeka laughed, looking like she was having a great time. Me and Kaoru started dancing and talking on one of the stairs near the DJ booth. It was so much fun!! Kaoru got closer towards me.

"Having a blast?" he whispered in my ear with his evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but don't go trying nothing freaky," I smiled, placing my hand on his chest and pretended to push him away as we danced. Kaoru smiled.

"Just checking... and I got a few tricks up my sleeve to help make it up to you." He got closer again.

"I'll be waiting," I smiled. This time I let him get as close as he wanted. And you're probably gonna hate me for this cause... I'm not telling you what happened next! Haha! In your face! ...Just kidding! I meant to do that, but I want to leave you wondering so yeah!

After we came back from the party, me, Mitsu, and Jeka slumped onto the couch. It was late at 3 in the morning and we were tired!

"Was that party fun or was that party fun?" laughed Jeka.

"Girl, that party was fun!" laughed Mitsu.

"Hey, what should we do tomorrow? There's no school," I said trying to sit up.

"You mean today? Cause its already morning," said Jeka.

"We haven't gone to the mall in a while. Lets go there! ... I forgot... I spent all my money on these clothes..." Mitsu said, disappointed.

"We spent so much on our clothes..." whined me and Jeka.

"We could have gone to that arcade Honey dragged me off to. I think it's called Dragon Palace," said Jeka, finally getting up. (That is literally an awesome place to have fun at with your friends!)

"Are you sure it isn't just your dragon interest that's talking?" asked Mitsu.

"No really, it was awesome. We were thinking about going on the virtual rides until we spotted Mori."

"Virtual rides? Must be awesome! But sadly, no money..." I said finally getting up, but just to fall back down onto the floor. "I'm okay!" Jeka and Mitsu just started bust laughing.

"Well, we better get some sleep..." said Jeka, climbing up onto the top bunk, but Mitsu was already asleep on the couch and I was sleeping on the floor where I never bothered to get up from falling.

Moments of beautiful sleep later, Hikaru came into our dorm room. He looked pretty serious...

"Kimi-chan, I have to talk to you about Kaoru..."

"Uh... ok..." I looked at Jeka and Mitsu, then back at Hikaru.

"Yeah, they gotta go..." He slowly turned to Jeka and Mitsu. "It's not much of a secret, just a favor..."

"Oh...," Jeka said softly as she got up to leave out the door.

"Right...," whispered Mitsu as she joined Jeka.

"Ok, I'll just point out the main things. During the meeting last night, I was told to go back to mainland Japan to sort out some family business. The problem is... I have to leave Kaoru here. So, can I trust you?" I looked at him, pretending to take it as an offense.

"Trust me with what?"

"Taking care of Kaoru for me. I want you to watch him while I'm gone. I'll contact you once in a while to see how he's been?"

"Um... sure..."

"Oh and he can't sleep on his own because we're always sleeping together-"

"I didn't know you had that kind of relationship with-"

"I didn't mean it that way! It was just how it was every since we were little... We always shared the same bed since forever... Anyhow, I talked to the councilors and got them to let Kaoru sleep with you in your dorm room." He turned around and opened the door.

"Heh?" I tilted my head in confusion. He looked back at me before closing the door.

"You're his girlfriend. There should be no problem. Think of it more as one step closer to marrying him." I was just about to kill him until he slammed the door close right in my face. I quickly got up to try and catch him, but before I could even touch the door knob, it slammed into my face as it opened and I fell to the floor once again. Gosh, I hate this door!

"Kimi?" I heard Jeka say.

"What did Hikaru want?" Mitsu asked as they looked down at me, still on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just keep getting hit by the door, but thanks for asking," I said sarcastically. Jeka and Mitsu looked at each other and shrugged. Then they helped me up.

"As you were saying..." said Mitsu, trying to get information.

"Um... Let's just say we're going to have a new room mate..." I said, backing down.

"Really?" Mitsu grabbed a can of her favorite coffee and tossed one to Jeka.

"What's her name?" asked Jeka before she took a drink.

"Kaoru..." I'm still backing down. When Mitsu heard the name, she accidentally spit out her drink and almost choked.

"Oh, she has the same name as- did you say Kaoru?" asked Jeka, realizing the name.

"...yeah..." I backed away towards the door to get away as they just stared at me, twitching. A scary sight it was. I was just about to get out until the door hit me from behind and I went falling to the floor again. Curse you doors!!! With your opening and closing all of a sudden!!! I looked up to see Kaoru standing at the door way with his hair covering his eyes. I got up and walked towards him slowly. Stay cautious... it may eat you... Haha! Just kidding. By the time I stood in front of him, he put his fore head on my shoulder.

"Kaoru... nani?" I asked softly. He slowly shook his head. I waited a while. "Kaoru, daishobu?"

"...Wakaranai..." he whispered softly. He turned his head just a little so I can see his smile. "You're improving... Kimi-chan..." He kissed my neck and walked into the room, sitting on the couch. Jeka and Mitsu were looking at each other confusingly.

"Huh?" they both said, trying to figure out what the words meant. I just smiled innocently and sat in front of him on the floor. Jeka and Mitsu sat on their beds.

All three of us were staring at him since he was so quiet. I saw Mitsu and Jeka mouthing the words 'Poke him' so I looked closer at his face and started poking him. It took about 105 pokes to get results. Yeah... I was counting... He finally looked at me and I saw no emotion, but he suddenly hugged me and I could tell he didn't want Hikaru to leave. They hadn't been separated before even if their family considered they stay away from each other for a while. I can tell this time, Hikaru hadn't bothered to pick a fight. I just wondered why.

After a few moments, Kyouya was at the doorway.

"Kaoru, Hikaru's leaving now," he informed. I could feel Kaoru tense and hug me tighter. Mitsu saw the reaction.

"Kyouya, can you take me shopping?" Mitsu asked, getting up from her bed.

"I have to drop Hikaru off at the air port. It's a long way there so I'd be back by midnight."

"I wanna come..."

"Fine." Mitsu walked out the room with Kyouya. I looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru... come on, I know where to go." At the corner of my eyes, I saw Jeka waving buh-bye as I led Kaoru to the roof so he could calm down. On our way there, I saw Tamaki happily strolling towards our room... It's scary when he skips...

On the roof, Kaoru was sitting on the ground against the wall door. I was sitting on his lap with my back against his chest. He started playing with my hair, but he didn't seem to notice since he was so busy staring out at the view. He looked like he was in his own world.

"This is a nice place you got here..." I heard him say. I looked up and saw him smiling.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, this helped a lot... thanks... I'll be fine now, don't worry..." He planted a soft kiss on my lips and we went back to the room. I let Kaoru open all the doors so I can try to avoid my enemy. Evil doors! When we got to the room, we could hear yelling. Me and Kaoru took a peek through the half opened door.

"_What do you mean going out with her? She's a freshman! You're a senior! Freshman and Senior don't mix!" I heard a girl yelling. _

"_Why would you bother, Eclaire? Leave me and Jeka alone! I never accepted you," I heard Tamaki say. "If Jeka does something wrong even a thousand times, I'll still love every single thing about her!"_

"_Face it! Tamaki loves me and cares nothing of you! So get out of my dorm room!" I heard Jeka yelling._

"_I have a right to stop your relationship with __**my**__ Tamaki!"_

"_The only thing that belongs to you is a restraining order!" _

Me and Kaoru took the chance to back away as the door opened. We hid at a corner where no one would find us.

"I _will_ get Tamaki. Just you wait, freshman," said the girl and she walked off. I turned to Kaoru and found that he had his cell phone out. He must have videotaped the whole scene.

"This has to go on the announcement," he smiled wickedly. Now that's the Kaoru I hadn't seen in a while.

"Bakame," I whispered as I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, he pinned me to the ground.

"What'd you call me?" he whispered in my ear. Haha, rape! Nah, just messing. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he put his whole weight on me. He kissed me hard on the lips and I just fell for him. Stop it! Bad thought! Bad thought! Suddenly, he was pulled up off me.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Tamaki holding onto him.

"What are you doing with an innocent girl like Kimino?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru smirked at me. "That's what you think," I heard Kaoru whisper. I pretended to look cute and innocent. Kaoru just rolled his eyes.

"Kimi?" I turned and saw Jeka as she helped me up. "Are you ok? Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you!" She hugged me and started petting me as if I was a scared little puppy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaoru yelled. Me, Jeka, and Tamaki just started laughing.

All four of us decided to walk around outside campus towards the park. Jeka and Tamaki hung around the deserted playground while me and Kaoru played tag. It's almost as if we were little kids again! Unfortunately for me, Kaoru was it. I was just about to touch base until he jumped onto me and we rolled off towards the playground. We stopped under one of the tunnels and ended up with Kaoru on top of me. He smirked and I swear I could see that evil sparkle in his eye.

"Now where were we?" he smirked. Kaoru traced my cheek bone and trailed down my neck. His lips were so close to mine that I can feel him breathing. My arms wrapped around him as he started kissing my neck. A few seconds later, Tamaki came out of nowhere.

"Alright Kaoru, break it up," he said pulling him away. When I felt Kaoru off me, I opened my eyes to see him trying to strangle out of Tamaki's grip.

"Hey, let go of my boy!" I shouted. Yeah, I was pissed off until I saw Jeka innocently watching from the side.

"Kimi, aren't you too young to... have this kind of relationship? I mean you're only 15...," warned Jeka, but she still looked innocent.

"Kaoru, you're 17! Act your age once in a while. You're putting up too much bad influence on poor little Kimino," Tamaki warned Kaoru. Of course, I took it the wrong way.

"Just because I'm the youngest here doesn't mean I'm little or poor!" I yelled at Tamaki. "You don't know me! So quit talking like you do!"

"Calm down Kimi..." Jeka softly said. She offered a hug and I accepted it. I could feel Kaoru watching me. For some reason, I could tell he was giving me signals through his eyes and I knew what he was trying to say. It's amazing how I can read his eyes so perfectly. I haven't even been his girlfriend for a week... yet.


	8. Chptr 7: Camping Trip! Yay!

**Note:** Yay! More person! Thanks 'bloody kyoko' for the new review!

To tell you all the truth, I've created this story months ago so there are a few chapters left that are already finished. But half of chapter 9 and the following are messed up so it'll take a while to get those finished.

Keep reviewing so I'll have confidence to finish the story! Thanks!

Chapter 7

"Mitsu! That's my bento!!" yelled Jeka as she chased Mitsu down the hall. Ok, just to fill you in on some details, here's what happened to Mitsu when she and Kyouya drove Hikaru to the airport:

_Mitsu and Kyouya walked off towards the front door. _

"_Kyouya..." said Mitsu trying to start a conversation._

"_I know Kaoru didn't want to hear what I told him, but it shows how strong he and Hikaru's brotherhood is and Kimino needs to see that. If she's the one getting in between them, then there's a right to prepare for the separation," Kyouya informed._

"_... actually, I was just wondering if you'd take me shopping later." Mitsu looked at him with begging eyes. Kyouya just smiled._

"_I love you too." Kyouya wrapped his arm around her and opened the front door for her._

"_Is Kaoru doing ok?" asked Hikaru as he got up from leaning on Kyouya's car. He must have been waiting._

"_Lets see... he comes to our room half dead, goes to Kimi for comfort, walks into our room, slouches on the couch, then hugs Kimi half to death. Yeah, I'd say he's just happy as hell," Mitsu said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Hikaru just stared at Mitsu then looked at Kyouya. He nodded, telling Hikaru it was true. Hikaru look to the sky and sighed, then he got into the car along with Mitsu and Kyouya. On their way to the airport, Mitsu started to get bored so she began asking questions._

"_Hey Hikaru, when are you coming back?" asked Mitsu leaning into her seat._

"_Two weeks. If things won't go as they're planned, then maybe a few more weeks," answered Hikaru._

"_Oh... hey Kyouya, are we there yet?" Mitsu asked changing positions._

"_No," Kyouya answered, keeping his eye on the road._

"_Are we close to the airport?"_

"_No." _

"_Hey Hikaru?"_

"_What?" asked Hikaru, getting annoyed._

"_Your fly's open." Hikaru checked his zipper while Mitsu laughed._

"_Kyouya, make your girlfriend shut up!" Hikaru demanded._

"_Mitsu, lets play a game..." That got Mitsu's attention. "It's called the waving game. You wave to people out the window. Rules, you can't wave to the same person. Ok?"_

"_Can you play with me?" asked Mitsu, innocently._

"_I gotta drive. Hikaru, challenge her."_

"_... fine..." So they started the game. By the time they got to the airport, Mitsu had won the game._

"_That guy didn't count! He just bowed his head!" argued Hikaru as he got out of the car, but he was having fun._

"_Well, it counts, stupid!" laughed Mitsu as she watched him and Kyouya getting the luggage. _

"_Wait here, Mitsu," commanded Kyouya._

_After a few minutes of waiting, Mitsu got bored again so she got out of the car and started to walk around. She hadn't been to this airport before so she started to look at the view until she accidentally bumped into someone._

"_Sorry," Mitsu heard the voice. She opened her eyes to spot someone that seemed familiar._

"_Richard?" she asked._

"_Hey, Mitsu!"_

"_Yeah, what are you going here? You're supposed to be in the States."_

"_Parents thought the hood was a bad influence and my mom always wanted to live in Japan so yeah."_

"_What area are you moving into?"_

"_I don't know, but they said it was far from here."_

"_Richard!" Mitsu heard a lady say._

"_Shawn!" she heard a little boy call out._

"_I gotta go, see ya." With that, Richard ran off. Mitsu walked back to the car. Kyouya was leaning on it as he waited._

"_Where'd you go?" he asked, watching her every move. Mitsu didn't think it was scary. She thought it was cute so she ran up to him and hugged him._

"_I missed you too!" smiled Mitsu. He put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her away, yet he didn't let go._

"_Who were you talking to?" he asked. Such a temper..._

"_An old friend, I use to live in his neighborhood in the States."_

"_His?"_

"_Chill, Kyouya. He's just a friend!"_

"_You don't raise your voice at me!"_

"_I'm not! Quit acting like this! I don't like it!"_

"_Get... in... the car!!" Mitsu backed up. "Get!" Mitsu stared at him with confusion and hurt as she entered the car. As soon as she got in, Kyouya slammed the door close and did the same to his door when he got in._

"_Kyouya..."_

"_You, shut up. I'm in no mood to argue with you..."_

"_... Kyouya..."_

"_What'd I say?!!"_

"_... that you love me too..." Mitsu looked at him with saddened eyes. Kyouya's temper decreased as he stared at her eyes. He quickly looked at the road as he started the car._

"_I still do..." He turned to her and smiled. Mitsu smiled cheerfully. She knows Kyouya enough to put his temper aside._

"Kimi! Help me catch Mitsu!" I heard Jeka shout from down the hallway so I ran after them.

"I like food!" Mitsu laughed out loud through the hallway.

"I'd like my bento back!" Jeka shouted as she chased after her.

"I like pie!!" I shouted, following them from behind. People were wondering why we were acting that way, but what would you except during lunch?

Mitsu ran out our dorm building and we actually ran towards the theater. From the distance, Kyouya was helping out at the theater and spotted Mitsu being chased by Jeka. So he joined the run, chasing after Jeka to get her to stop chasing his girl. After a few minutes, we were running through the garden area. Tamaki was talking to the manager of the smoothie shop we like to go to. When he saw Kyouya chasing Jeka, he reacted quickly and chased after Kyouya to try to stop him. I was laughing the whole time as I was the last in the racing line. I can't believe we hadn't stopped! We must have ran more than 15 miles straight without a break! By the time we reached the front entrance gate, I spotted Kaoru. When he noticed us, he ran up to me.

"Why are you all running?" he asked, having a blast as the wind blew through our faces while we ran. He looked so cool.

"Let's see..." I took deep breathes since we were running for... god knows how long we were running!! "Mitsu's... running... for her life... cause she stole... Jeka's bento and... Kyouya's chasing Jeka... cause he doesn't want... Mitsu to die... Tamaki's chasing Kyouya... cause he doesn't want... him to kill Jeka..."

"Oh... so why are you running?" I suddenly stopped and thought. Kaoru wasn't expecting me to actually stop so he tried to stop, but fell onto Tamaki. Tamaki flew into Kyouya, Kyouya fell onto Jeka, and Jeka grabbed Mitsu as she fell to the ground as well. I innocently skipped towards them and stopped in front of the pile of friends.

"Hiyo!" I smiled, holding up a peace sign. They all looked up, glaring at me. That scared me so I backed up. Unfortunately, I accidentally stepped onto Jeka's bento as I was backing away.

"Nnnnoooooo!!!" yelled Jeka and Mitsu. Kyouya, Tamaki, and Kaoru looked at them confused.

"Are you telling me, that you were chasing after Mitsu just because you wanted your bento back?" asked the boys. I laid on the floor, getting bored as they all argued.

At night, we were all in me, Jeka, and Mitsu's room resting. Boy, did our feet hurt! There were only a few more drinks in our fridge so we shared. Note, buy more drinks tomorrow morning... if I have money!! Jeka shared her drink with Tamaki, Mitsu shared her's with Kyouya, and I shared mine with Kaoru.

"At least we got a good exercise today!" I smile. Everyone glared at me and Kaoru just started drinking from our soda.

"It's too bad you guys can't sleep over," said Jeka, taking a drink.

"Yeah... Kimi must be happy that _her _boyfriend gets to sleep over," pouted Mitsu. I smiled innocently as Kaoru hugged me from behind. Kyouya looked at Tamaki and they both nodded.

"We don't need to play by the rules. Our families own every single part of the academy," informed Kyouya.

"For real?" Jeka and Mitsu both asked. I looked up at Kaoru.

"For real, for real?" I asked cutely. He smiled, nodding his head. Jeka and Mitsu cheered and ran into their boyfriend's arms, kissing them. Me and Kaoru laughed softly. He took out his cell phone to record this moment. After a while, he was still recording so I grabbed it from him and quickly kissed him so he would be distracted. Yeah, love was in the air...

In the morning, I was the last one to wake up yet everyone was still in their night clothes. The one thing I noticed is that all the guys had no shirt on! Tamaki was only wearing shorts, Kaoru was dressed in baggy pants, and Kyouya was dressed in pants too but with a towel around his neck. He must have taken a bath since his hair was still dripping with water. Jeka was dressed in a huge shirt that covered her shorts. Mitsu wore a tank top along with shorts as well. Jeka was helping Mitsu with breakfast and the guys were messing around as they waited.

"Ohayou, Kimi-chan!" greeted Kaoru. He jumped onto the bed and hugged me half to death. "Had a nice sleep?" Since I was half dead, I just rested my head on his shoulder getting ready to fall back asleep. That was until I got dog piled on! Yeah, Jeka and Mitsu jumped me and the other guys were piled up too. "Is this revenge for starting that pile thing after we were running?"

"Nah, we just think you looked cute when you woke up," they all said, sarcastically. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Ok, guys. Get off my girl or I'll go crazy on you," he joked. Everyone got off one by one and Kaoru helped me up. I just hoped today won't be too rough...

"Camping?" said me and my friends.

"Yeah, we can rent a cabin or a trailer instead if you don't want to sleep in a tent," said the guys.

"I always wanted to sleep in a cabin!" the girls said as they looked up and thought.

"Ok, now we have plans for autumn break," said Tamaki.

"Autumn break? Don't you mean spring break?" Mitsu asked.

"Not if you have us," said Kaoru, pointing at himself, Tamaki, and Kyouya.

"Heh?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It may seem unfair, but the older students from sophomores to seniors get an extra break since we had more work than the lower students," explained Kyouya.

"That's not fair!" all three of us girls shouted.

"Which is actually what I said," said Kyouya.

"Now are you three packing or will we have to do that for you?" said Kaoru, grabbing my stuff. I hopped onto the bed and played with my stuffed animal as I watched him put my clothes in a backpack. He suddenly looked at me and I could tell he was wondering why I wasn't helping. I just innocently looked up at him with begging eyes. He sighed and continued as he rolled his eyes. "Little spoiled brat..." I heard him whisper. I hit him on the head and sat there smiling again when he turned around.

"I didn't do it," I said innocently looking up at him again.

"You're gonna get it-"

"I love you too!" I interrupted. He sighed and gave up. Jeka and Mitsu laughed. Kyouya and Tamaki shook their heads.

Four in the morning, we decided to leave since it was so far away... farther than the airport... This time I helped get things into the vehicles. Me, Kaoru, Jeka, and Tamaki sat in the back. On our way there, the girls went back to sleep. I slept in Kaoru's arms, Jeka slept into Tamaki's, and Mitsu slept on Kyouya's shoulder as he drove. As always, I heard what was being talked about in my sleep.

"I gotta stop spoiling her..." I heard Kaoru say as he stroked my hair.

"Can you imagine how they get their hair so beautiful?" asked Tamaki as he pushed away a strand of hair in Jeka's face.

"... what a sudden change of subject..."

"Well, you always complain about spoiling Kimino. It gets boring."

"How do I stop?"

"Say no."

"You try saying no to your girlfriend! It's harder than you think!"

Tamaki looked at Jeka. "Never mind, I should shut up."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I thought for a while and went back to sleep.


End file.
